Marvellous
by Ceasar-Flickerman
Summary: Katniss is in her senior year of high school. Will she be able to survive the twists and turns of her last year, along with the fluttering feeling she gets around a certain someone? MAJOR AU AND OOC, SOME SWEARING.


**HEEEEY! So, I got this story on request from I-piTy-Da-FoOl who wanted a Marvel/Katniss fic! Since I LOATHE using the same storyline, this one will be completely different. You'll need some background information;**

**OK, so Katniss, Marvel, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, Clove, Glimmer, Cato, Peeta, Gale and Foxface are all seniors at school. Glimmer's a nice person in this story, so I'll probably have an OC bad person who basically screws up their lives big time. Probably the dumb girl from District 7 who started a fire and got her butt killed while Katniss watched. Prim's a freshman I think, she's in the first year of high school (I'm Australian, we start high school in year 7 and are called year 7s. Original.) with Rue. Thresh is the year above her and he's probably NOT going to be in this story a lot. Madge isn't part of the picture yet, Cato and Glimmer are dating, Clove is awesome, Marvel has a crush on Katniss and Gale dated her for a while but they're 'just friends', if you get what I mean. The most beautiful and perfect couple EVER, Finnick and Annie are together and ALWAYS WILL BE. They're all either 18 or 17, and Prim's 14. Got it?**

**Ships shall be K/M, P/C, G/C, J/Awesomeness, G/M, F/somebody? **

**Me: DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Scared villagers: RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES! HIDE THE CHILDREN! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!**

**Me: Dear lord!**

**Draco: DID SOMEONE SAY DRACO MALFOY?**

**Me: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything you might recognise. Oh, and if you don't get that reference, you haven't lived.**

_Katniss POV_

First day of my senior year. Last year of high school. It's the beginning of the end! Sadly, this is Prim's first day of high school so I won't be able to watch over her like I want to. Hopefully she can make some new friends, though NO BOYFRIENDS TILL I'M DEAD. While I think this, I amazingly manage to pour the hot water meant to be going into coffee onto my left hand. Well done, me. I'm so smart. I carefully pour the rest of the water into the mug and drink it. Nothing like black coffee to wake you up in the morning. That and second-degree burns on your hand. Prim comes clomping down the stairs, an achievement considering she's wearing black flats. I look up to see if she's dressed appropriately. Blue skirt, white blouse and a duck's tail. She reaches behind her to tuck it in herself and I almost cry. I remember when that used to be my job. Now she's fourteen and off to high school!

"Morning Katniss. Should we go soon?" She asks. I nod. I got my driver's license in the holidays, since I turned 18, and my filthy rich best friend bought me a car. Well, I shouldn't say filthy rich. She's actually very clean. Her name's Glimmer Crus **(meaning shiny in latin) **and her parents run a chain jewellery store, Tiffany's or something. She's a ditz, even going as far as getting those tiny fake diamonds and sticking them on her nails to make them look jewel encrusted. Though she is one of my many, many best friends.

I grab my keys and slide in, while Prim rides shotgun. Our mother works 16 hour shifts at the hospital, so we don't see her often. At least the colour of my car I got to choose. Black, yet it is a Mercedes. Again, not my choice. I take the familiar road to school and park in front. I grab my bag and face Prim.

"You'll need to go to Orientation in the gym, there they'll hand out timetables and lockers. Try to make at least one friend, you don't want to be stuck alone. Good luck," I say and give her a hug. She squeezes me and lets go, then leaps out of the car and runs inside.

"Good luck," I call weakly after her. A blue convertible pulls up beside me.

"Hey Kitty Kat! Wazzup?" One of my other best friends, Finnick says from the driver's seat. Annie smiles.

"Hi Katniss!" She says. Annie's the calm one in their couple.

"Hey Annie! Go park so we can go in," I say. Finnick slides smoothly into the parking space. I give Annie a one-armed hug and link arms with her.

"Hey! Finnick feels left out!" He pouts. I roll my eyes.

"If Finnick is going to refer to himself in third person, Finnick should feel left out," I say. I pat him on the head a few times and walk in with Annie. She laughs and Finnick stands there, his mouth open, a baffled look on his face as he tries to think of a comeback. Annie and I can only walk a few steps before we have our eardrums burst by that best friend I was talking about before. Well, thinking about before. She leaps onto us and latches her claws into my clothes. If they leave a hole, she's buying me new ones. Oh wait, she would actually enjoy buying me new clothes. Devious…

"I haven't seen you guys in _aaaages!_" She claims.

"We saw you last week, when you forced us to come to your house to paint our nails," I point out helpfully. She glares at me and makes the hole in my shirt even larger.

"Hey! This is brand new!" I yelp. She smiles evilly.

"Well, I guess we have to go shopping to buy you a new one," she smiles. Dammit. I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Hello ladies," Glimmer's boyfriend, Cato Colluctatio **(fight)**, smirks. He wraps one arm around me and another around Annie. I scowl at his arm and he just smiles at me.

"You can't move that you know. Put on another five pounds of pure muscle these holidays. Of course, I would have gained more but I just couldn't say no to my lovely girlfriend and all of her…requests," he winks at her and she blushes madly.

"Not here Cato," she playfully bats his chest, while getting a good feel of the muscles underneath his thin shirt. He smirks at her and he lets us go, then proceeds to try and suck her face off.

"Get a room you two," Clove says, pushing between them. I jump, she always appears so quickly. "Hey Katniss, Annie," she nods to us respectively.

"Hey Clove," I say casually.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Yells Finnick from the door. He must have finally come up with a reply. He clears his throat. "Well, Finnick thinks Katniss is stupid," he says proudly, puffing out his chest. A moment of silence crosses our group, then we all burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He shrieks.

"What's not funny?" Says a deep voice from behind Clove. There stands a brown-haired boy and a blonde boy. Marvel and Peeta. Wow, Marvel grew taller, and stronger, and has sun-streaks in his hair, and… NO, BRAIN, WHY ARE YOU SAYING THESE THINGS?

"Katniss is being mean to Finnick," Finnick declares.

"Katniss should be mean to Finnick," Marvel replies. Finnick droops and goes to hug Annie and rest a head on her shoulder.

"Annie is Finnick's only friend," he whimpers.

"Thanks. So I'm only a friend now?" She says sarcastically.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He shrieks, running through the hallways, leaving a crowd of very confused teenagers. We all start laughing.

"Come on, I got everyone's timetables," Peeta says. He hands them out and I look at my schedule. The bell rings and we all start heading to class. Marvel grabs me and takes my burnt hand carefully.

"What happened?" He asks, holding it gently.

"Oh, I spilt hot water on it this morning. No big deal," trying to ignore my stomach as his fingers ghost over the red marks.

"You should really get this checked out," he says, frowning.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I say and walk down the hallway. What was _that_?

**So this chapter might seem short to everyone, but I had to go to the dentist today and found out I might be getting a plate or braces, because my mouth isn't big enough and one tooth didn't have room to grow or something. So that took up most of my day and I didn't have time to write much more. SORRY!**

**I hope you liked it, Pity, I'll update more soon. **

**Love ya all,**

**CAESAR FLICKERMAN!**


End file.
